Magic and Secrets
by Miles-tails-prowler
Summary: Join the Weißer Fuchsbau Jack as he goes to Hogwarts


by ~Miles-tails-prowler

_The moment Jack blew out the candles on his eleventh birthday I had a brief moment where my 6th sense screamed something was wrong. When somebody knocked on our door Christine and Sam nearly jumped out of their skins, indicating they didn't notice whoever it was approaching our door. That worried me, being Weißer Fuchsbau those two always smelled the people coming well before they knocked on our door. Jack and I were used to not knowing ahead of time since Jack had only had his first Woge a few days ago, so he hasn't grown used to being able to smell the people coming, and I'm a regular human. This combined with my 6th sense going off made me very worried. I opened the security app on my phone and accessed the door camera, I didn't recognize them and a quick security scan revealed them to be unarmed, although the security app did point out a "stick" in their inner coat pocket that would make a serviceable improvised weapon. Deciding to risk it I opened the door and asked:  
_"Can I help you?"_  
_"Yes, my name is Joseph and I'm here to talk to you about your son's acceptance into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Your son is a wizard Mr Johnston, I know I sound crazy but if you just give me a chance I will prove to you that magic exists."  
"I already know magic exists, I saw a Hexenbiest put a really nasty curse on somebody once, what I want to know is why you are here instead of sending an owl?"_ This caused the wizard to pause for a moment before saying:_  
"I thought both of you were muggles, and what's a Hexenbiest?"  
_By now Christine, Jack, and Sam had come in from the kitchen to join the conversation. Being Weißer Fuchsbau they were able to hear the entire conversation from the kitchen. Jack was beaming and I had the strange feeling he wished something like this would happen when he blew out the candles. After the robbery three years ago we didn't have much left in the department of entertainment. It was shear dumb luck that I was a pack rat and kept my old PS3 in the attic along with my blue ray collection. The first movie we watched as a family (after we got a new tv and an adapter for the PS3 so it could work with a modern TV) was Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone. Jack took a liking to it immediately and we've watched the series through dozens of times. I raised my eyebrow at Christine and she just shrugged, she wasn't magical. I knew I wasn't. Also since he doesn't know what a Hexenbiest is I guess the wizarding world doesn't know about Wesen. Instead of revealing the Wesen community to him (it's not my place to do so) I came up with a lie:_  
"They are really nasty individuals who practice magic and sometimes put curses on us muggles. We are muggles by the way, but we've watched the movies, we know how it works."  
"What movies?"  
"You know, the Harry Potter series."  
_The wizard's eyes widened at the mention of Harry's name and he said:_  
"That isn't possible, Harry Potter hasn't been seen or heard from since he defeated You-Know-Who as a baby!"  
"What? Are you telling me that Harry Potter hasn't gone to Hogwarts yet?"  
"That's exactly what I'm saying. In fact there's a rumour that this will be his first year."  
"Can you give us a moment?"  
"Of course."  
_Turning around I take Christine aside so we can discuss whether or not Jack should go to Hogwarts._  
"I want to let Jack go, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity, but I'm worried about his safety."_I say._  
"He's a smart boy, I say we let him go and if he does anything that causes a letter to be sent home we pull him out."  
"That makes sense, but what if he Woges? Judging from the fact that Joseph didn't know what a Hexenbiest is I'm assuming the wizarding world does not know about Wesen."  
"Jack knows not to fully Woge in front of people, he'll be fine. You're worrying too much."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. So it's decided then, Jack's going to Hogwarts?"  
"Yes."  
_With conformation from my wife on what we're doing I go back to the door and tell Joseph that we've decided to send Jack to Hogwarts. Joseph then informs us that the wizard bank Gringotts has ties with banks all over the world so we can withdrawal money from a muggle bank as wizard money at Gringotts. He then offers to apperate us there so that we can do our shopping. He even agreed to let Sam come along as a special treat. When we get there we convert $1000CAD into wizard money and begin our shopping. As we are leaving from getting Jack fitted we see Draco Malphoy enter the shop. He looks just like the actor that played him. This gives me the feeling we are not in own dimension anymore. I think we may have somehow crossed over into another dimension. Weird. Looking back at our list I see the only thing left on our list is Jack's wand. We arrive at Olivander's and after going through several wands he settles on a rigid 12 inch English Oak wand with a Dragon core. Oddly enough when I think back to my childhood I recall that on the website pottermore I had a rigid 12 inch English Oak wand with a Dragon core as well. Like father like son I guess. We pay for the wand and Joseph takes us home._

September 1st

_I'm so excited! It's my first day at Hogwarts. Mom and dad come with me to platform nine and three quarters and I get on the train. I'm not interested in meeting Harry Potter and the gang because it would just be awkward, since I know everything about them. With this in mind I make sure to go into a cabin with people already in it that I don't recognize from the movies. As I enter I'm so excited that I accidentally half Woge. Thankfully none of the people in my cabin notice. Wogeing back I sit down and introduce myself. I find out their names are Keven Seal, Sarah Scott, and Steven Cast. Before we really get the chance to get to know each other the food cart comes by, but it's mostly empty. Apparently I'm down the line from Harry Potter and friends. Mom and dad gave me some spending money so I bought some chocolate frogs and the every flavoured beans. I open the beans and offer them to everyone. This breaks the ice and we start chatting. I find out Sarah's from Canada like myself, Steven's British, and Keven's American. Now that we know a bit about each other we all start talking about whatever comes to mind. After a short while Hermione and Neville come in and ask if anybody's seen a toad. None of us had seen him but I offer to help them look. With my sharp hearing I am able to quickly track it down and pounce on it before it jump away again. Handing it back to Neville I head back to my cabin and sit down. I realize it's going to be a long train ride so I pull out my tablet and playing some games. This piques the interest of the other three and they ask me what it is._  
"You've never seen one of these before? It's called a tablet computer. Here look, I was just about to play a game."_ I say before pulling up "2133: World War III" (my favourite Real Time Strategy game). It's voice controlled and I have a great time ordering the holographic troops into battle, this definitely beats wizard's chess! Glancing up I notice my friends' attention is completely fixated on the tablet._  
"Why are you guys staring? Aren't you used to moving pictures and floating apparitions?"  
"Yes, but I for one didn't think that muggles had achieved anything like this! Besides, normally the only floating apparitions are ghosts and the like. We don't normally see them doing things like _that_."_ Steven Replies.  
_"Then that means you don't know anything about muggles! We've had this technology for years!_  
_"You're not a muggle Jack."_ Steven argues.  
_"Both of my parents are, and so is my sister!"_  
_"Guys lets not argue, we've only just met."_ Keven interjects.  
_"Yeah, you're right. Sorry guys."_ I say.  
_"I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to start an argument."_  
_"Good now that that's settled, Jack can you please show us that muggle invention?"_ Sarah asks.  
Glad for the change of subject I gladly show them my tablet and answer any questions they have. Steven, Keven, and I play few rounds of "2133: World War III" and chat with Sarah for the rest of the trip._

Hogwarts

_We've finally arrived! I'm so excited to find out which house I'm going to be sorted into! My dad thinks I'm going into Gryffindor but I'm curious about the other houses. As expected professor McGonagall leads us into the hall and we are sorted. Surprisingly my dad was right and I _was_ sorted into Gryffindor! The sorting hat was actually surprised when he came across me. Apparently he'd never come across a Weißer Fuchsbau before, nor any other Wesen for that matter. I asked him to keep it a secret and he told me he saw no reason to reveal my secret so he'd keep it. This took a great burden off of my shoulders that I did not even realize existed until it was lifted. Surprisingly we were all sorted into Gryffindor together. I get the feeling that the hat tries to group friends together. Whatever the reason we're all in the same house and I'm really excited for my first day. Dumbledore says his seemingly random words and the food appears on the plates in front of us. Piling an assortment of meat, fruit, and vegetables on my plate I dig in. This earns me a raised eyebrow from Sarah to which I reply  
_"What? I'm still growing ya know."_  
Causing her to roll her eyes and turn back to her tiny little serving of fruit. I don't think I'm ever going to understand girls. Glancing over at Keven and Steven's plates I notice they've piled up just as much food as I have. Nudging Keven I whisper to him  
_"It seems Sarah doesn't approve of our eating habits"_ to which snorts and says  
_"She is a girl after all, she doesn't need to feed a whole bunch of muscle."_ Earning him a death glare from Sarah. Steven starts to laugh but tries to cover it up with a cough. Shaking my head I turn back to my food._

After dinner we are led to our common rooms once there we immediately head up to our rooms to check them out. From the fact that we are sharing a room together with one other person who introduces himself as Richard Castway. He he turns out to be our Draco Malphoy, he's obnoxious and hates muggles (which makes him hate me). He starts ripping on me and calls me a filthy mugblood on the first day! This officially makes him worse than Malphoy. He's already starting to make my blood boil and I'm afraid I might Woge. Realizing this tune him out so that I can calm down and avoid Woging. To distract myself I take a look around the room. I'm surprised to see an outlet compatible with my tablet in the wall by the head of my bed and only my bed. This makes me realize the room was magically configured for us! Smiling I place the tablet on the table and switch on it's anti theft features... Castway's sure gonna be in for a

shock_ if he ever tries to steal it. After we've set up our stuff just the way we like it we head back down stairs. We find Sarah waiting for us and she tells us she's made some more friends in the girl's dormitory. Suddenly we hear a shout and a thump. I realize Castway tried to mess with my tablet and I smirk.  
Keven notices my smirk and asks _"Was that you?"_ causing the rest of my friends to look at me.  
_"It seems Mr. Castway just learned not to mess with my stuff."_  
_"Did you enable the security on that tablet of yours?"_ asks a voice that I instantly recognize as Hermione's.  
_"Yes I did. I'm surprised you didn't instantly think it was a spell. But how did you know I had a tablet? I don't recall showing it to you."  
"I passed by your cabin and saw you playing a war game on it. Utterly barbaric if you ask me."  
"What and living in a castle with dangerous creatures in the forest just outside isn't?"_ I respond, causing some people standing nearby to chuckle.  
Hermione's mouth opens and closes uselessly for a moment and I can tell I caught her off guard with that one. She huffs at me and leaves and I'm surprised at how childish she's being. I was not expecting that.  
Shrugging I turn back to my friends and suggest that we go check up on Richard. Once upstairs we find Richard flat on his back and completely out cold. I retrieve some smelling salt from my bag (which I have for just this purpose) and hold it under his nose, causing him to bolt upright._  
"I'll get you for this Johnson."  
"It's _Johnston_ and what exactly are you going to get me for? You're the one that tried to take my tablet. By the way, I wouldn't recommend trying to break it, you'll just get tazed again."  
"Wait until my parents hear about this! Then you'll be sorry!"_ He says before storming off. Presumably to go send a letter to his parents. I just shake my head and ask the tablet to play back the security log without audio. A holographic representation of Richard, Steven, Keven, and I appear, each standing by our respective beds putting the last of our stuff away. As the holographic versions of my friends and I leave I see Richard walk over to my bed and stare at the tablet. A mischievous grin crosses his face and he reaches for the tablet, causing the tablet to react and taze him. He falls back with a silent shout and hits the ground, causing Keven and Steven to laugh. Shaking my head I stop the playback and head to bed. My friends following suit._

The next day is our first day of class. As we are leaving the dormitory I can hear allot of people talking excitedly about Harry Potter and trying to get a better look. I roll my eyes and continue marching down the hall trying to find our first class, my friends following close behind me. At long last we finally find it and I plop my stuff down on an empty desk. My friends doing the same thing on either side of me. After a while a ghost floats into the classroom and starts teaching us about the history of magic. Despite what the books said it wasn't all that boring. Unlike the rest of my class

I_ didn't have to write anything down since my tablet's voice recognition had no problem taking down everything Professor Binns' ghost said. Score one for Muggle technology. Our next class was charms, and just like the book said, Professor Flitwick toppled out of sight when he came to Harry's name. It was hilarious, other than that though it was pretty mundane. After charms we had Transfiguration, McGonagall was strict as ever and gave us all warning about how dangerous this Transfiguration is. After a demonstration in where she transformed a desk into a pig she got us to take down a bunch of really complicated notes which again I was able to take down effortlessly thanks to my tablet's holographic recorder (score another one for muggle tech). I couldn't do anything to my needle though. Hermione did though. After Transfiguration we had Defence against the dark arts with that sleazebag Quirrell. The smell of garlic and Voldemort's rotting flesh was overpowering to my sensitive nose. Trying to breath only through my mouth I try to focus on what Quirrell's saying. Unfortunately he's stuttering too much to be of any use. Remembering my dad's advice about studying the textbook if the teacher made no sense I pulled out my tablet and opened the digitized version of the textbook (I had had my tablet make digital copies of all my textbooks when I got them so that they could be searched easier). Reading the book I was able to figure out what he was supposed to be teaching us and flagged that chapter so that I could come back to it when exam time comes around. When lunch came around I'm thankful for the fox's ability to sense magnetic fields, meaning I have a built in compass. My friends are astonished that I was able to find the Great Hall right away. I just tell them that I have a good sense of direction. Friday arrives and I groan when I realize we have potions class with the Slytherins. At breakfast I'm surprised to see a Barred Owl deliver a letter to me. I open it and begin reading:_

Hey Jack, sorry to hear about your Richard problem. He seriously tried to steal/break your tablet five times? How stupid is he? To help dissuade him from trying again here's a little aftermarket add on. It's a pepper spray/red dye mod. Just stick it in the expansion port. If he tries it again he'll be walking around covered in red die that takes about a week to wear off, in addition to being pepper sprayed. Be sure to send me some pictures! :-)

Love, Dad

P.S. Don't worry about it missing, the die only reacts to skin and becomes inert within seconds. I had a buddy in the chem lab whip it up for me. Have fun!

Smiling, I overturn the envelope and out falls the mod, which I promptly insert into the add on slot. I send my dad a text thanking him for the mod and promise I'll send some pictures. Finishing my breakfast I head off to the first class of the day, potions. I take out my cauldron and prepare for class. After a while people start filing in. I catch my friends attention and they come sit beside me. Keven's all smiles and I ask him what he's so happy about. He tells us that he's really good at potions and so he's really excited to see what we're going to be doing today. Snape finally shows up and when he starts to interrogate Harry Keven mutters the answer to the question or what grade it's supposed to be taught in. When Snape finally finishes we are taught how to make a diagnosis potion. Keven explains to us that a diagnosis potion is used to reveal what is ailing a person. That sounds useful so I flag it for future reference. As I'm making the potion I accidentally switch two of the ingredients and it explodes in my face. I can hear Snape berating me but I'm not paying attention to that. I'm more worried about what the potion's doing. I can feel it forcing me to Woge! As the smoke starts to dissipate I can feel the potion's grip on my Woging ability slip and I quickly Woge back. I quickly scan the room and I calm down when I realize nobody seems to have seen my Woge. After class however Keven yanks me into a corridor where Steven and Sarah are waiting for us.

"What are you hiding?"_ Sarah asks me.  
_"What are you talking about?"_ Did they see it? This is really bad.  
_"Jack, that was a reveal potion you made, we saw you change."_ Keven replies.  
_"Are you a werewolf?"_ Steven asks.  
_"What? No! Nothing like that."_  
_"Dude, there's no use hiding it, I saw your silhouette change into a wolf. We don't think any less of you, I just wish you'd have told us."_ Steven says  
_"It wasn't a wolf."_ I mutter.  
_"What?"  
"I said it wasn't a wolf."_ I say a little louder so they can hear me.  
_"If it wasn't a wolf then what was it?"_ Sarah asks.  
_"Can you promise to keep a secret?"_ They all nod.  
I take a deep breath, here goes nothing. _"I'm only half human. My other half is Weißer Fuchsbau."_  
Steven's eyebrows furrow and he says _"White Burrow?"_ causing everyone to stare at him.  
_"What? I speak German."_  
I sigh and continue. _"Yes that is the direct translation, nobody understands why we're called that. Basically I'm an Arctic fox."_  
This time Sarah's eyes widen and she says _"That would explain your uncanny sense of direction and tracking ability. Do you have enhanced hearing, night vision, and sense of smell too?"  
"Yes I do. How did you know about my tracking ability?"  
"You always seem to know where Neville's toad is."_ Keven replies for her.  
_"And my rat."_ Steven chips in.  
_"And my owl."_ Sarah finishes.  
_"Oh, that..."  
"It's really quite useful. But that's beside the point. Now that the secret's out, can you show us what you really look like?"_ Keven asks.  
_"I normally look like this. I have to force myself to look like a fox, or in as was the case earlier, be forced."  
"Can you please just show us?"_ Steven asks.  
_"Fine."_ I say before Woging, causing everyone's eyes to widen.  
_"That's really cool man!"_ Keven exclaims, earning a _"Be quiet!"_ from everyone else.  
_"Now that we've got that over with, can we please go to our next class now?"_ I ask, Woging back. Everyone nods and we head to our next class._


End file.
